1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge method.
2. Related Art
As a liquid discharge apparatus, an ink jet printer which discharges ink (a kind of liquid) onto a medium (a sheet of paper, for example) to print an image on the medium has been known. According to such a printer, there is a case in which it is not possible to discharge ink due to clogging of a nozzle which discharges ink. Such clogging of a nozzle results in missing of dots in the formed image, which may degrade image quality. Thus, a technique has been proposed according to which inspection regarding whether or not each nozzle can discharge ink is automatically performed and cleaning is performed when nozzle clogging is detected (see JP-A-2009-178868, for example).
For example, ink which contains a large amount of resin (resin ink) is used in an ink jet printer for business use or industrial use in order to enhance sheet adaptability and secure friction resistance and weather resistance. Since such ink does not dissolve again if the ink is once dried and solidified, it is difficult to cause a clogging nozzle to recover by cleaning or the like. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is necessary to replace a head regardless of the fact that the other nozzles can be used if a single nozzle clogs.